guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandmaster cartography guide
Overview The cartography titles are gained per character by exploring the primary map of each continent. Any area viewable when viewing the world map counts towards the title. This includes the following: * Explorable areas * Mission zones (cooperative, challenge, and competitive) * Arenas not on the Battle Isles * Towns and Outposts including exclusive areas for Canthan outposts. It does not include any area that does not show on the world map of either continent. This includes the following: * In Tyria: ** The Dragon's Lair mission area ** Pre-Searing Ascalon (this area has its own explorable map) ** Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings ** Sorrow's Furnace * In Cantha: ** Dragon's Throat (Mission) ** Elite Missions * Core areas: Any area that appears on The Battle Isles or shows the Battle Isles map, this includes: ** The Battle Isles themselves. ** The Fissure of Woe ** The Underworld Note: The Undercity in Cantha is underground, but shares the same area map as Xaquang Skyway. Going to the Undercity first will reveal that map as if walking in Xaquang Skyway. There are parts of that area's map can only be scraped through the Undercity. To gain the Grandmaster Cartographer title, a character does not need to explore every single point on the map. Some margin of error is allowed. As a result, even though some characters may never be able to access some portions of the map, they may still earn 100% explored. Unreachable zones would most likely be arenas that have been rendered inaccessible due to a game update (such as Fort Koga) or due to level limits (such as the Shing Jea Arena) but may also be training areas for characters local to the continent (such as Monastery Overlook). Again, these zones do count towards those who revealed them, but they do not make it impossible for those who cannot to obtain the grandmaster title. The Maps Check out the Maps section in this wiki for general maps of Cantha and Tyria. If stumped, search online for maps posted by those who have reached grandmaster. Compare them with yours to fine detail for differences along edges. Using an image editor (such as Photoshop for example) can greatly help in revealing missing areas when comparing maps. Some related forums may provide support to help look. Comparing Maps Comparing your in-game map to a complete map you downloaded side by side often will not suffice to spot tiny missing parts along the edges of areas. Use the following process to make them visible (note that this may not work on computers with low performance): *Download a map. They’re often quite big, best not to open in a browser. *Open the image in a graphics editor or image viewer program of your choosing. *Open up Guild Wars in windowed mode, keeping the image still open in the background. *Open your minimap (default key is 'U'), and make it as large as you are comfortable with. *Move to an area you want to check by click-dragging the map. *Swap between Guild Wars and your image viewer, and adjust the position of your minimap and/or the image, until they line up. *Once you have the maps perfectly lined up, rapidly switch back and forth (i.e. by using alt-tab or by clicking on the Windows Task-Bar) and note where the differences are (they should be easily discerned using this technique). The Math A fully explored area equal to the size of the radar around a player equals roughly 0.1% of Cantha. The percentage is less for Tyria (about 0.07%) as it is a larger continent. Exploration Tips * Scrape! Working towards the grandmaster cartographer title will most likely require you to revisit every explorable area on the continent. Small, trivial regions of map can be revealed by 'scraping' (hugging the outside wall of) the area. While scraping, be mindful of two factors: **'It adds up:' While each of these regions may seem small and insignificant, they easily add up to entire percentages towards the title. Scraping the outside wall of an area you have not scraped before will produce 0.1 to 0.2% even though it may not actually reveal any fog on the map. **'Go slow:' It's better to scrape using the keyboard and walking into the wall all along the edge. While this is slower than simply clicking, it will add more value to the (rather boring) scraping process. Another reason for this is server delay. Sometimes quickly stepping into and out of a spot will not register with the server because of a slight lag. * Don't miss Missions. Mission explorable areas usually have a lot of space that players miss due to a few factors: **Time: Some missions require players to race against time to complete an objective. This causes most parties to just rush through the mission area and not explore it. **Unlocking: Events in missions may often open up areas previously inaccessible. Keep track of opening doors and dropping bridges. **Stand-offs: Some missions require that the party holds out against a siege to protect an NPC. Such missions will usually have explorable areas outside the siege area that players will not be capable of exploring while the siege is taking place. * Do not neglect towns and outposts. Some areas of the map can only be revealed by scraping the edges of larger towns, outposts, and mission heads. Often, large portions of the map may be uncovered by exploring an empty but accessible part of a town. * Running skills may greatly expediate the mapping process, as it takes much longer to fight everything that comes across your path compared to running past it. However, running in and out of a nook quickly may not register properly with the server. * Join a party whose primary activity is capturing elite skills. Such skill-capping parties can allow you access to (higher level) areas much easier then exploring with a full party of henchmen. The Nooks and the Crannies These are specific areas commonly missed by cartographers. Tyria * The Great Northern Wall: After the timer starts in the final part of the mission, the entire Charr camp can be explored. The western road from which Charr come at you while approaching the bridge can also be used to reveal all the map between the mission area and Piken Square. While the timer may not allow enough time to fully explore the western road, there is an exploit players can use to reach the area without setting off the timer. Change your character's secondary profession to a Necromancer if needed and bring a corpse teleportation skill (such as Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse). Near the overlook of the Charr camp, there should be a Charr boss who patrols nearby. Position the boss underneath the bridge and kill it. Using the one of the necromancer skills previously mentioned teleports you to the corpse but warps you to the bridge above. Alternately, killing yourself via the Charr or a Vampiric weapon and having a monk stand under the bridge and use Rebirth will accomplish the same thing. This way you are able to skip the cutscene that triggers the timer countdown and explore at your leisure. When exploring the area, there are three places where you can explore Westward. All three must be explored in order to fully de-fog the map. In addition, players can explore Northward. To do this, they must trigger the cutscene at the end, then run towards the approaching Charr. Running speeds are important, though exploration can be done over several missions as well. The Charr bunch up as they exit, allowing a player to go wide and run past them. Also, some Charr may run past you and let you go explore. At least 0.3% can be cleared, as compared to a normal mission run with some exploration Westward. The total if no Westward exploration has been done would be much higher. * The Frost Gate: You can use either of the necromancer skills Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse to reach the road used by Rurik. There are several options, with the number corresponding to the location on the map: 1) pulling an ice golem to kill one of Rurik's guards; 2) killing a snow wolf or the second group of Ettins under the bridge in the ice cave where Rornak Stonesledge and the Bonus are located; 3) a snow wolf may appear near the exit of the ice cave by a cliff. Regardless of the option chosen, the corpse is used to teleport onto the path, either appearing on the path or in option 2 on the bridge which is part of the path. Using the skill Rebirth can allow more than one party member to travel onto the path. It is recommended to backtrack to explore the path Northward first, then head Southward. Watch out, as towards the end (point 5) there is a single enemy on Rurik's path. Resist the temptation to kill him and simply run by, as an ever-growing series of spawns appears (that usually kill off Rurik if you take too long at the end of the mission). Taking one of the earlier teleportation options has an advantage, since Rurik will stay put, fearing the catapult. Using later options may cause the mission to fail if Rurik dies. By using option 1 it is possible to return back to the normal mission path - with Rurik still at the first bridge the mission will not end if he dies (a cut scene will move him forward, but his death does not cause mission failure). Players can explore all the way to the end, killing all mobs and bosses and doing everything except placing the third gear. The best point to return to the main path is point 3, by targetting one of the Engineers (the southwestern is best). (Note that point 4 looks appealing but will be a dead end at this time). At the end of the mission a door opens up allowing access to the southeastern corner of the mission area. Roughly .4% of Tyria was uncovered this way, as compared to a fairly thorough mission run. Players can then place the final gear and even end the mission with full success despite Rurik's death. * Griffon's Mouth: South of Aidan is a series of interconnecting tunnels, and includes an Ice Drake to fight. * Gates of Kryta: A typical mission run leaves a fair amount of coastline unexplored. Scrape the edges along the coast. In addition, at the very beginning, near Oink, it is possible to slip behind the nearby house and reach an area where undead gather. After a battle that is possible through patient pulling or the right build, you can uncover a bit more area. The image shows the coastline scraping as well as the #1 indicating the rear passage to the undead mobs. * Lion's Arch: The southern tip of the city can reveal some of the coastline (some players think it's part of the Gates of Kryta mission). * North Kryta Province: Having The Ascalon Settlement quest active will allow you to pick up the "Ascalon Heroes" as added henchmen, allowing you to explore the area with ease. (Note that the heroes will leave you if you leave North Kryta Province.) * Kessex Peak: It is easier to explore this area if someone in your party has The Villainy of Galrath quest active – there will be fewer members of Cult of Verata to fight. * Divinity Coast: Exploring the coastline north of the village of Loamhurst can be difficult as the Eye of Janthir can trigger the end of the mission if it hovers above the shrine that is located in the center of the village – for this reason try to avoid having all your party members approach the shrine while mapping the coastline. * The Wilds: Northeast (where the bonus takes place by the lake) and northwest are spots missed by many players. * Bloodstone Fen: Run past Justiciar Hablion and his group to explore a small area past them. (Generally the Justiciar won't even follow you, and you can come back to finish the mission). * Aurora Glade: Avoid tuning all three of the crystals while you fight off the White Mantle until you have completely explored the area east of the portal. There is a path past the right most gate that can be used to sneak behind the White Mantle forces. * Henge of Denravi: The western and northern edges of the city can reveal some map. * Tangle Root: The area east of where Old Joness is can be explored. * Sanctum Cay: The groups that come after Vizier Khilbron at the end of the mission come from exporable but densely populated shorelines. Stay as far from the dock as possible to delay furthering the mission to explore these areas. * The Amnoon Oasis: The coastline of the city can be explored. * Dunes of Despair: One of the trickier missions to explore. You will likely need a friend to stay with the Ghostly Hero along with henchmen to keep him alive while you explore. Or you can try avoiding the enemy ghost and using necrotic traversal to jump across the nothern bridge. There are three enemy bases to explore at the southern end of the map, the western one will have a draw bridge drawn up. You can still walk through it. In addition, there is a very large area to explore east of the eastern most base accessible through a tight tunnel slightly north of the southeastern base. Beware of the large number of Jade Scarabs that crawl out of the ground. The area north of where the second Siege Wurm is can be explored. * Augury Rock (Ascension mission): Providing you do not step on all three runes, you can explore parts of the area. * Tomb of the Primeval Kings: Accessable once you have ascended. (Take the north exit from The Dragon's Lair (Location).) * Talus Chute: The northeastern corner of the area can be explored by climbing hills along the eastern edge between the Icedome and Ice Caves of Sorrow. * Thunderhead Keep: Delay talking to the king at the end of the mission to explore the area outside the keep. Also, there is a path to the east from the beginning that is infested with Avicara. * Abaddon's Mouth: The best way to map this area is to join a bonus and/or skill-capping group as either activities will allow you to map most of the area in the mission. * Hell's Precipice: The cinematics in the mission will cause the party to skip some areas of the map. Backtrack to reveal them. Cantha * Zen Daijun (Explorable): Some doors will be open which were closed during the mission. * Kaineng Center: There are stairs down to the long pier along the western side of the city. * Vizunah Square: This is the only mission that does not offer a matching explorable area. You will need to scrape the mission while doing it. Also, try to gain access to the other starting point to scrape there too. Canthan-born characters can accompany foreign born characters in doing the quest Welcome to Cantha to access Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) and foreign characters can accompany Canthan-born characters in doing Mayhem in the Market to access Vizunah Square (Local Quarter). * Boreas Seabed (Explorable): Most of this region can be easily mapped by doing the first part of Boreas Seabed mission – after defeating the three teams, simply head out the gate, go north and start scraping the edges/walls, working your way clock-wise around the region. You will not encounter the usual mobs that frequent the area. * Eredon Terrace: If you are part of the Luxon alliance that owns this town, you can access a glitched area behind the exclusive area that allows you to enter the outskirts of the town. Although the area explored is permanently in fog on the map, it counts for a few tenths of exploration. * Tahnnakai Temple (Explorable) has a large northern region open for the exploration that is inaccessible during the mission. * All of the Challenge Missions except Dragon's Throat allow you to explore small amounts of the map inaccessible by the surrounding zones. * Don't forget to scrape the edges when banished during the Imperial Sanctum mission. Shiro never banishes a human player as long as there is only one human player in his aggro range so doing the mission solo or with henchmen won't work. The easiest way to get banished is to enter the mission with a friend and let him aggro Shiro first as he will banish the second person entering his aggro range. Category:Guides